


D.S Al Coda

by FFortasiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Detective AU, Modern AU, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, possibly a tiny bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: "I'm her fiancee for fuck's sake, Tina, Let me through!!!" His cry was desperate. He tried to tug her off again, and Tina had no choice but to hug him tight. Doing anything in her power to hold him from stepping forward. But to her surprise, Theseus didn't fight this time. Instead he stood still. "I just... I just want to see her." he spoke quietly. His voice breaking.Detective Tina Scamander determined to unveil the truth behind her friend and work-partner, Leta Lestrange's death. But little did she know, the trail she's been following might lead her into something bigger.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea i've developed for the past three weeks (or a month, maybe?). My first chaptered, AU fic that i hope i'll be able to write it without giving up in the middle (hehe) but until then, i hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  A thin line of lightning flashed across the gray sky. Followed by a soft rumble of thunder just five seconds later. The heavy wind caused droplets of rain kept landing harshly against the flat's window.

  London had never been gloomier for her.

  Tina was sitting on her bed. Her knees hugged and her head tilted against the headboard. Doing nothing but watching the rain for the past three hours. The strong scent of petrichor from the slightly opened window filled her nostrils. She sniffed. Hoping the rain would comfort her, as it always does whenever she feels blue. But this time, it only brought her more pain.

  "Love, you could catch a cold if you let this opened." A tall, ginger-haired man walked in hurried steps to close the window. Tina didn't move an inch. Her swollen eyes remained empty at the window although her husband was blocking her view. Newt heaved a sigh. Of course he was worried. He'd been trying to make her get out of their room. By cooking her favorite dinner, making her tea, but none of them worked. He realized how bad last night's incident had struck her.

  Newt took the folded blanket on the bed and spread it out. Carefully wrapping it around his wife's shoulders. "Tina." he called softly while sitting next to her.

  Tina never felt such weight just for turning her head, but she managed to do it eventually. His gaze was so warm and comforting that Tina could no longer contain her emotions. There is no way she would hide anything from her husband. Her lips trembled as she took a shaky breath, "I was too late, Newt. I could've saved her-"

  Her voice broke at the word _saved_. She clenched her jaws, unable to finish her sentence. It was only a moment before she could feel Newt's arms around her. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Tina." He hushed, gently stroking her back to comfort her as she cried on his shoulder. "If there's anyone to blame, then it should be the murderer. You've done everything you can."

  Tina desperately held onto him. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly. "T-they didn't even let us see her corpse.. " she whimpered between sobs.

  Newt took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Trying to blink his tears away. Not only because they both lost their dearest friend, it was his first time to see Tina being so vulnerable. The sight shattered Newt's heart. He couldn't imagine how terrible the incident was that it broke someone as strong as his wife down.

  The man pressed his lips on her temple. A long, loving kiss in a hope it would make her feel better. Even if it's just a little. "It hurts me to see you crying, Love. Please tell me what i can do for you."

  No respond was heard from his wife, but he couldn't blame her. He knew she needs time to be able to talk properly. Eventually, Tina was calming down, as he could hear her breath became steadier. Tina quietly asked if he could just hold her like this for a little longer, in which Newt gladly complied. Accompanied with the gentle, muffled sound of rain, the couple did nothing but sharing warmth in each other's embrace.

  Tina wiped her eyes. She didn't cry just because she was mourning for Leta. She's a detective. Death is not something she's unfamiliar with. She has seen countless of them, with bodies that were probably in worse conditions. Tina knew even her life was risked considering the situation they're currently having, and Leta nor the rest of her team were any different. But Tina felt part of it was her fault. She was overwhelmed with guilt. Realizing how things could've been different if she was _there._

  The scene from last night hasn't stop haunting her mind.

 

 

   
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**_October 8th, 2016_**  
**_6.45 pm_**  


  _Water splashed at Tina's ankles as she ran through puddles. The umbrella she was holding could no longer protect her from the heavy rain for she was running at such speed. But neither did she care._

'Where are you?'

  'Convenient store, Ordnance Road. Why?'

  _Her heart raced madly. Cold sweat running down her temple even though she was burning her energy. Deep down Tina hoped what her teammate told her wasn't true, which was impossible. The words she'd heard were crystal clear;_

   'Come to Warwick Road. We've found her-- well, they've found her _body_.'

   _Vague sound of ambulance's serene grew louder and louder when Tina reached the end of the road. She instantly stopped her steps. Five foot away from her there were people crowding. Yellow police line could be seen between them. The spinning red and blue light on top of the ambulance were blinding in the middle of the rain. Tina felt her heart just dropped._

  No. Not this again.

_Her umbrella fell from her hand. Tina ran and desperately pushed herself through the crowd to get a clearer sight on the crime scene. Behind the police line, two forensics had zipped up a long, white bag and brought it into the ambulance._

_Tina gritted her teeth. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She wanted to run through the line. Forcing the forensics to stop and open the bag so she can prove her teammate wrong. But her intention was held when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Tina turned her head, finding Luke Zhang shifting his umbrella towards her so they can share the shade. Eyes shone empty as he stared at the crime scene._

_"We got here when they finished collecting their evidence." He said quietly. "I'm sorry, Tina."_

_Tina felt her throat dry when she tried to speak. "I-is it confirmed?"_

_Luke slowly nodded. "The body has been identified as Leta's. Picquery confirmed it herself. They said she already took care of it."_

_"Why didn't she tell us first?"_

_"Because she said it's better for her to identify the body alone, so none of us would cause--"_

_"Tina!!" Before Luke could finish his sentence, a younger girl ran up to them. Another member of their unit, Rahayu was catching her breath. "Inspector Scamander," She gulped hard. Trying not to sound so terrified, "He's here. P-Picquery told me to hold him off but--"_

_Just then, they heard people in the crowd murmuring complaints. A big, tall man harshly pushed himself through. His nose flared and eyes awfully red. He was terrifying enough that no one dares to confront him, and instead step aside to make the way. Tina immediately grabbed his shoulders, stopping him from walking through the police line. "Theseus--"_

_The man didn't accept her action. "Let me through." he tried to tug her off, but Tina was persistent. Theseus shot her a glare. "I need to see her."_

_"They already put her into the bag--"_

_"I don’t care!! Tell them to open it!"_

_"We can't, Theseus, please--"_

_"I'm her fiancee for fuck's sake, Tina, Let me through!!!" His cry was desperate. He tried to tug her off again, and Tina had no choice but to hug him tight. Doing anything in her power to hold him from stepping forward. But to her surprise, Theseus didn't fight this time. Instead he stood still. "I just... I just want to see her." he spoke quietly. His voice breaking._

_Tina could feel her shoulder getting warmer, and she knew for sure it wasn't because of the rain. "I'm sorry." she whispered. She couldn't say anything else._

_Theseus surrendered and slumped against her. His wail made the atmosphere more dreadful than it already was. Tina sobbed silently. She kept him in her embrace even though they were heavily drenched. It only took a few moments until Luke and Rahayu came to share their umbrellas. They stood behind Tina and Theseus, gently patting their backs while making sure the rain won't wet them anymore. Neither of them dared to say a word._

_On the other hand, whispers and murmurs can be heard from the crowd, wondering how the victim's death had put these four people in such grief._  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

  "Here."

  Raising her head, Tina found Rahayu standing across the table while handing her a paper cup filled with hot tea. She thanked the younger girl and gladly accepted it. Sighing in relief when the cup warmed her cold palms. Rahayu smiled and sat down. Placing the ramen cup that was in her other hand onto the table before splitting the chopsticks.

  Tina's tensed body finally managed to relax once she sipped her tea. Part of her regretted for coming to work today. Getting weathered two nights earlier and the lack of sleep caused her to woke up with a pretty bad cold. She could've stayed in bed and get the rest she needed, like Newt insisted her to do. But as much as she wanted that, Tina knew her cold wouldn't stop the investigation. So after spending a good thirty minutes convincing her husband she'll be fine, she searched for the thickest clothes she could find and made it to the headquarters.

  Meanwhile, two seats from Rahayu's, sat a brown-haired man wearing long blue tee. The last member of the unit that hasn't been introduced; detective constable, Achilles Tolliver, had his mouth hung open as he stared at Rahayu who was stirring her noodle. "Ramen? Again?"

  "Shut it, Tolliver." The dark haired girl snapped. But the moment was about to dig into her food, Luke who just entered the room suddenly ran and managed to snatch the cup away from her.  Rahayu never looked so betrayed. "Hey!"

  " _Aiyo wei,_ you've been eating this three days in a row, Rahayu! Think about your stomach!"

  "Don't you dare try to use that against me, Luke! I know you're only saying that so you can have it. Give it back!"

  "Nope!"

  A small smile was formed on Tina's lips. She had always found their small bickering rather entertaining. "Alright, settle down, children." she chuckled while taking her lunchbox out of her bag, which instantly caught the two's attention. "I haven't take a single bite, so it's virus-free."

  Rahayu blinked a couple of times, a bit surprised by her action. "Oh, you need it more than i do, Tina. I can't--"

  "It's alright. I had to eat one and a half portions of breakfast so Newt can let me out." Tina assured her. "Beside, Luke's right. I won't let my teammate get stomachache for eating that bloody thing three days in a row."

  The younger girl scratched her head. Tina couldn't tell whether she was grinning or wincing. "Well, that's a bit harsh, isn't it," She muttered, "Are you sure?"

  "I'll be fine, Rahayu. Take it."

  Slightly hesitated, Rahayu did what she was told. With Luke watching curiously as she opened the lid. They gasped when they saw what's inside; a thick slice of baked macaroni and a piece of garlic bread.

Luke pursed his lips, envy that she got much better food. He muttered ' _lucky you_ ' before slumping against his seat, having no choice but to eat the noodles, whereas Rahayu cheered in triumph. "Yeaaay, thank you, Tina!" She grabbed the fork in the lunch box and proceeded to eat, "Did Newt make this?"

  Tina giggled, "Well, technically, _we_ did. But i only reheat that from our last dinner so, it wasn't that special."

  "Ah... The beauty of marriage."

  "Oh, stop it."

  Tina noticed Achilles had done nothing but watching them quietly. His expression was hard to read. Probably wondering how could they make small talks like this when they were literally about to discuss about the late member of the unit's _death._ But he decided not to say a word. It was actually better for them to move on and act as normal as possible, rather than drowning themselves with grief. It wouldn't make the situation better, let alone solving the case.

  After all, it wasn't their first time coping with a member's death.

  In the end, no matter how hard they tried, it seemed they couldn't keep it up for too long. Ten minutes passed. Rahayu and Luke had finished with their food, and the paper cup in Tina's hand was empty. They were once again being consumed with dark, gloomy aura they'd been trying to resist.

  To everyone's surprise, Achilles was the one who broke the silence. "So... Should we talk about this? Or should we just wait for Picquery?"

  Luke heaved a long sigh. "I don’t know what to say, really. I can't believe it happened... Again."

  "Me neither." Rahayu agreed. "I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for you, Tina," she then reached for Tina's hand, squeezing in a comfort manner. "You two were very close, weren't you?"

  Tina placed her hand on top of Rahayu's, smiling appreciatively, "Yes." she breathed. It was the only thing she could say, for she was afraid she might get too emotional again if she said anything more.

  _Were they close?_

  Well, for a strong bond that lasted for nearly twelve years, it shouldn't be questioned. To her, Leta was a family. An older sister she never had. In fact, Tina wouldn't be sitting in this room right now if it wasn't for her.

  "But, did you see Inspector Scamander that night?" Luke asked. " _The_ Inspector Scamander, was crying-- no, _wailing!_ Three years in this department and i've never seen him wailing like that!"

  "Don't be so dramatic, Luke. We've only met him several times."

  "Actually, i'm not gonna lie, it was the first time for me to see that too."

  "See? Even Tina agrees!"

  Rahayu rolled her eyes. "I mean, for an intimidating man who'd barely showed any emotions at work, it was rather surprising." she muttered. "But he's a human after all. And how can he not? His fiancee was _dead_ , and he didn't even get to see the body."

  Tina looked down at the empty paper cup. Remembering her brother-in-law's reaction that night. She took a deep breath, "They were about to get married in two weeks," she added quietly. "They're almost done with everything, you see. The reception's building, the caters, the dress... No wonder he was so devastated--"

  "Guys, can we _please_ not talk about him right now??" Suddenly, Achilles interrupted in a rather rude manner. The three detectives glared at him. A couple of minutes ago he was the one who opened the conversation, yet now he wanted them to stop. They wondered if he didn't feel sorry at all for the Detective Inspector. But judging from the way he clenched his jaws while fidgeting his fingers, it looked like the topic grew him anxious.

  "Oh, come on, Archie, we were just--"

  "I know, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but," Achilles paused for a moment, "Didn't you hear anything from the headquarters?"

  None of them had a clue. Achilles groaned in a slight frustration, "He's going to join our team," he told them, "Inspector Scamander."

  " _Oh."_

  Rahayu pursed her lips. "Well, i suppose that's fine, isn't it? We do need an inspector. How bad is he anyway?"

  Achilles became more nervous, his hands felt unpleasantly cold. "T-there's a reason why i was transferred to this unit, Rahayu. Believe me, he's not just _intimidating_ , he is--"

  "I am _what_ , Tolliver?" Achilles almost jumped from his seat. His face instantly went pale as he found the said man already standing at the door. Achilles lowered his head, "N-nothing, sir."

  The Detective Inspector's presence brought chill in the air, and everyone suddenly went unlikely quiet. Despite the stern expression and the cold, intimidating aura that made three of the members wouldn't dare to speak, Tina knew his condition weren't any better than her. His eyes were a bit swollen and surrounded with dark circles, definitely caused after spending the whole night crying. He also had a slight stubble on his chin, which was unusual. He never forgot to shave before.

  Nevertheless, his expression was warmer when he looked at his sister-in-law. "Hello, Tina." he greeted. A thin smile spread across his face.

  Tina gave him a nod. "Theseus."

  Right in that moment, Seraphina Picquery entered the room. She signalled Theseus to sit before making her way to the transparent board across the table. "On October 8th 2016, we have, unfortunately, lost another member of our team," She began. Out of everyone in the room, she was the only one who has her emotions fully controlled, as expected of being a chief inspector. But even in such control, she still couldn't hide her sadness, as Tina can hear her voice shaken.

  "Leta Lestrange was a brave, determined detective, and i've never been prouder to have her in our team." Picquery continued. "Her death was an absolute tragic for us. But we shouldn't waste our time mourning because this is a case we should handle, do you understand me?"

  "Yes, ma'am."

  "Alright," The chief inspector placed her hands on the table, eyeing at each member one by one, "I do hope this gives you a clear message that we should _not_ underestimate this case. I need all of you to be united, and much more careful. Two deaths in a year isn't something that happens in every team."

  Picquery then waved her hand towards Theseus who sat on the other side of the table. "Hence, as you may have heard around the headquarters, you're having a new inspector to lead this case. Mr. Scamander, you may take it from here."

  "Thank you, ma'am," Theseus cleared his throat. "Well, i suppose i don't need more introduction, do i? The rest of you, however--"

  Theseus glanced at Tina. It took her a moment to caught the cue. "Right! Uhm, allow me to introduce you to our members; this is Rahayu Grace," Tina pointed at the girl across her. She has beige skin, with long black hair tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes were round yet small and deep black iris within them. Theseus then remembered she was the one who tried to hold him off the crime scene. The said girl, Rahayu, stood and leaned forward to shake his hand, her thin lips stretched into a warm smile.

  "This is Luke Zhang," a paler man next to Rahayu stood up. Dark brunette hair with fringe just above his brows. Theseus recognized him too, he was also at the crime scene that night; the one who shared his umbrella and patted Theseus' back while he.. Broke down.

  "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Scamander." Said Luke while shaking Theseus' hand. A dimple appeared on his right cheek as he grinned.

  "And then, of course, you must've known Achilles Tolliver."

  Theseus smirked. How can he forget his former teammate? "Of course. It's been awhile. How are you, Tolliver?"

  Achilles' face twitched into something that was much more like a grimace than a smile. He sure was intimidated, "I'm good, sir."

  "Madam Picquery," Luke wasted no time to change the subject, "Are there any reports from the forensics regarding the corpse?"

  The blonde haired woman heaved a sigh. Slowly shaking her head. "Another unfortunate news, we won't get any report until next week. The only thing i knew is that there were thirteen stab wounds on her body. Her face was also damaged. So it might take a longer time."

  Tina winced at the information. "But then, if her face was damaged, how did you identify it was Leta?"

  "We found a purse next to the body. Phone, wallet, all of the items in there belonged to Leta. Including this," Picquery reached into her pocket and took out a card. Leta's access ID card. "It was no doubt the body was Leta's, unless the forensics say different. Now tell me, when and where was the last time you'd seen her?"

  Theseus sighed. Staring at the card emptily. "She'd been missing, 28 hours prior her death. No calls, no text messages, no tracks of where she was."

  "That's why Theseus and i went looking for her," Tina added, "We split up, and, while Theseus searched around their apartment, i went to the convenience store Leta usually goes afterwork, at Ordnance Road. I checked the CCTV and--"

  Before she finishes her sentence, Tina gasped. Her eyes widened. She just remembered something.

 

 

  " _I saw him."_

 

 

 

 

 

  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Tina talking about? 
> 
> Unfortunately, since i'll be very busy with exams, this fic will be a slow update. At least, in the next couple of months. But don't worry, if i finished the chapters earlier, i'll be posting it asap! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this so far!


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _"I saw him."_

 

 

  Her sudden statement caught everyone's attention.

  "Him _who_?"

  Tina gulped. Her body tensed at the memory that just flashed across her mind. "Credence," she muttered while slowly raising her head. Looking at her teammates one by one. "He was there. Credence. I saw him in the CCTV."

  More tension was filled in the room. The members threw glances at each other in disbelief. Except Theseus who was entirely clueless.

  "Credence? Credence Barebone?" Asked Rahayu. "Are you sure, Tina?"

  Tina nodded. She remembered it perfectly; in the CCTV, Leta was seen standing in front of the refrigerator. A few seconds later, a man appeared grabbing something from a stall behind Leta. He was wearing dark coloured jacket and jeans, constantly glancing at Leta. At least, kept turning his head at her direction. And thanks to the store's low roof, Tina was able to recognize his face, which belongs to none other than Credence Barebone.

  Picquery leaned her back against the chair and crossed her arms. "So... You can confirm Credence took glances at her?"

  "Yes ma'am, several times."

  "Did he try to make any contact with her?" Asked Rahayu.

  "What about the footage outside the store?" Picquery added.

  "I'm... not sure yet. Luke called me to go to Warwick Road before i could see the whole footage," Tina answered, feeling guilty now that she realized she should've taken her time to copy those footages before heading to Warwick Road, if only she kept her mind clear that time.

  "But i can go to that convenient store again to get them," Tina assured, "Madam, as much as i didn't want to say it, this could be related to Percival Graves' deathㅡ"

  "I'm sorry, but i'm a little lost here," Theseus finally spoke before he gets even more confused, "Who are we talking about? How is he related to Graves' death?"

 Another unpleasant aura came in as the team members exchanged stares again. The said man, Percival Graves, was the team's former Inspector. He was found dead in his own apartment eight months ago. A huge tragedy, for it was the first death that ever happened in this department in _decades_. The team was ordered to keep this case as private as possible, which is why they hesitated to answer Theseus' question.

  Eventually, Luke was the one who decided to take the initiative. "Credence was our main suspect, Sir. As Percival Graves' murderer."

  "The case is already closed, it was a _suicide_. He hung himself in his apartment."

  "We thought so too. Until the forensics reported there was a mark on his neck that was too thin for the rope." Tina continued. "He was strangled to death before being hung to make it look like a suicide. And there were no other evidence, except... Credence's fingerprint."

  Under the table, Theseus had his hands clenched into fists. His eyebrows furrowed, absolutely displeased of knowing the truth behind his friend's death. "So, it'sㅡ it's a lie?"

  "Not exactly. Travers doesn't want it to cause any fuss around this department, so we kept it to ourselves. We closed it eventually, last month."  Explained Picquery in a surprisingly softer voice. Tina assumed it's because Picquery understood Theseus' feelings. After all, Graves was a good friend of hers too. In fact, when they found out about his death, Picquery's reaction was actually the most heartbreaking.

  "Even if we get the whole footage, it still won't be convincing enough," Picquery leaned her back against the chair while crossing her arms. "Credence may be our main suspect for Percival, but saying he's also responsible for Leta is a quite accusation, Tina. His appearance might be nothing but mere coincidenceㅡ"

  "But, madam Picquery," Achilles finally spoke, much to Tina's surprise, for he had been incredibly silent ever since Theseus entered the room (seriously, she wondered how terrifying Theseus was in his previous team, she needs to ask him later). "Tina actually has a point. Credence had disappeared for _months_. We even closed the case because we couldn't find him! Now he appeared out of nowhere, and happened to be seen near Leta? I'd say it's rather suspicious."

  "Yeah," Luke agreed, "Beside, we haven't see the whole footage yet, _and_ the forensics' report. If we found _any_ trace at all that could lead to him..."

  "Fine. Say he was the murderer. What could be his motive?"

  Picquery's question struck them enough to make them fell into silence. Both Luke and Achilles lowered their heads, trying to come up with something that might connect the dots. Theseus and Rahayu only stared at random distance, it seemed they already disagreed with that theory and decided to wait for the boys' answers.

  Twenty seconds passed, and neither of them tried to say a word. Tina was chewing the tip of her thumb. Getting nervous because truth to be told, she actually might know the answer. She knows something the others don't. Something that made her carry such guilt since the past two days. And she was struggling with her own mind whether she should tell them or not.

  "Because Leta was going after him." Tina finally said. "A day before her disappearance. Leta asked me to help her reinvestigate Percival Graves' death, secretly. I said no because i don't want to risk my job again, so she left and said she'll do it herself. Iㅡ i tried to stop her, but next thing i knew she went missing."

  Tina paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "Credence might knew Leta was tracking him down, so he'd intercept her, and possibly killing herㅡ"

  "He's _nineteen_ , Tina. There's no way he could kill two detectives in less than a year." Picquery cut her coldly. " _You_ know it better than any of us!"

  "Yes, but his fingerprint was there!!" Tina slammed her hands onto the table out of frustration, startling everyone. "Madam Picquery, i know this is hard to take in, and it's hard for me too. But we can't erase the fact he was our main suspect! We need to find him. Even if he really turns out to be innocent," She eyed each of her teammates, her dark iris were burning with determination.

  "At least we can find out why was he involved."  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  


 

 

 

  The lights continued to flicker after they came on. Dimly illuminating the records room. Tina walked through the huge racks. Her eyes squinted as she carefully scanned each shelf, searching for the right folders.

  Fortunately, her words managed to convince the whole team. They agreed to once again put Credence as their target. While Picquery will be supervising this investigation, Theseus had given each member a task; Luke is tasked to find evidences around the headquarters, Rahayu and Achilles will be with Theseus asking witnesses from Warwick Road to Ordnance Road, and Tina herself is responsible to get footages from the convenient store she'd mentioned earlier.

  The investigation has officially begun.

  Tina stopped at the third rack. Before she go out to do her task, she decided to fetch some files that can be references for the investigation. She intended to get Leta's records, only to notice the folder was missing.

  Strange. All of the members' folders were supposed to be there. Top shelf from the third rack. But Leta's was nowhere to be seen. Tina frowned. There's no way people from the headquarters would misplace it. Unless... Someone took it before herㅡ

  "Looking for this?"

  Tina quickly turned around. She exhaled in relief when she found Theseus standing behind her, raising a black folder in his right hand. "I thought you're with Rahayu and Achilles."

  Theseus was amused by her reaction. "I told them to go before me. There's something i need to do."

  "Which is?"

  "Same as you. Finding references." He shrugged, "I'm still unfamiliar with this Credence case, so i decided to get some files and study up. But it seems i'm not the only one."

  Tina chuckled. She and her brother-in-law could be quite similar, especially in terms of working. People even agreed that sometimes, they could be more similar to each other than to their own siblings. Maybe that's why Tina got close to him easily. "I'll print out Credence's records for us, then."

  Theseus gave her a nod and went to the right corner of the records room, behind those racks, there was a table where detectives could sit down and do their research. While Tina went to the computer at the other corner. The headquarters only store solved cases and members' records in those racks, since Credence is still a suspect, she'll have to print his records from the system.

  A couple of minutes later, Tina went towards the table with Credence's records in her hands. "You know, i'm really curious what have you done to your previous team that made Archie so scared of you," She said, sitting across Theseus while handing him those papers. "He looked like he almost peed himself."

  Theseus smiled his thanks. "Remember the big red water bottle i used to bring to work?" He asked, which Tina answered with a nod. "I threw that at him because he failed to submit a case's report, back when he was a rookie. I suppose it left an everlasting effect on him."

  Tina's jaws dropped open. Too stunned to say a word for a moment. "Wow."

  "Yeah," Theseus scratched the back of his head, feeling guilty to the poor young man now that he thought about it. "I had a quite terrible temper back then."

  "Well, I hope you don't go too hard on us, Inspector Scamander."

  "Of course not, this team is way better!" exclaimed Theseus. "See, Tina, the reason why i'm famous for being the scariest detective it's because i led a team full of morons who always get on my nerves for _years._ "

  A soft laugh filled the atmosphere. Theseus slumped against the chair and began to read Credence's records, whereas Tina busied herself with Leta's folder. Examining each page and take out the ones that might be useful for them.

  "Have you told Queenie?"

  Tina froze when Theseus mentioned her sister.

  Ah, that's right. Her sister across the world doesn't know anything about this, and heaven knows how would she react when she does. Tina sighed, slowly shaking her head. "I wouldn't dare to. She's eight months old pregnant, Theseus. I don't want her to suffer."

  "But she'll have to know, won't she? Sooner or later."

  "Of course."

  Silence grew between them. Theseus cleared his throat and went back reading the papers. "Uhm, it's only his identity. Credence." he quickly changed the topic. "Wait, heㅡ Is this why you and Picqueryㅡ"

  "Yes." said Tina. "Because of that, and the fact we were tracking him down secretly, we could only put very few things for his records. The rest of them, however, are written here. Traces and all."

  From her pocket, Tina took out a small dark green notebook. In her team, each member must have one to write notes and codes during investigation. A bit old-fashioned, Tina admitted, but they're actually very useful. Especially when they're making a report. This one happened to be Leta's, founded in her purse back at the crime scene.

  Theseus grabbed the notebook, and just when he opened it, a photo slipped down to the table. He stiffened, his jaws clenched tight, too stunned to even move for a few seconds. He slowly picked the photo, his hand vaguely trembling as he did so. Tina raised her chin, peeking on her curiosity. Then a smile was formed on her face; it was a picture of her and Leta, along with Graves and Picquery. Hugging each other in front of a bank with a huge grin on their faces.

  "Ah, that was when we solved our very first investigation, as a team." Tina mused, "We caught a bank robber who disguised himself as the victim. It was our proudest moment, that time."

  Theseus let out a chuckle before sniffing. Tears trickled down his cheeks, while his finger gently traced Leta on the picture. "I'm going to miss her."

  His reaction touched Tina's heart, couldn't help but feel emotional too. "I owed her immensely." she said, "She was the one who encouraged me to pursue this career. I met Newt because of her, and... She supported me and Queenie when no one else did."

  It was true. Twelve years ago, Tina's parents died from a car crash, only three years after they moved to London. Leaving Tina and her sister, Queenie, burdened with debts they absolutely had no idea her parents would have. They had no relatives nearby, and it made them very desperate. Tina even planned to drop out of school so she could focus getting money and take care of her sister. But then Leta, being their neighbor next door, forbid her to do so, and kindly offered her and Queenie to stay at her place so they could sell their house.

  Thankfully, the house was enough to pay all the debts. Tina and Queenie managed to graduate highschool, and they continue to live with Leta until they had enough money to buy a place for their own. Their lives had gotten back on track, and as years went by, the three of them became real close. A strong bond they'd created for being each other's family figure. Tina couldn't imagine how her life would be if things were different.

  "Yet i wasn't there when she needed me the most." Tina broke into sobs. "I'mㅡ i'm so sorry, Theseus."

  The older man heaved a heavy sigh. "There's no one to blame. We know she could be too stubborn to listen when she's made up her mind, don't we?" he said, trying to comfort her. "Which is why, i need you to promise me."

  Theseus then reached Tina's hands. Holding them gently, yet firm. "No more secret investigation. Please, whatever you're doing, _let us know_. I can't forgive myself if i lost another family."

  He sounded very desperate. Wistful eyes were looking at her deeply. Showing how serious he was at his words. Tina realized she shouldn't take it lightly, and she knew she would've asked the same thing if she were him. This is a dangerous case. She needs to keep herself safe for the sake of the team.

  She can't let anyone down.

 

   
  


 

 

oOo  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  "Thank you for your corporation, ma'am. This is very helpful for us."

  "Oh, anytime, dear. Have a nice day!"

  Tina gave the elderly woman a warm smile before stepping out the convenient store. She sighed, shoving the black flash disk into her coat pocket. Right at that moment, her phone rang. She quickly pulled it out to answer the call, "Yeah, Newt?"

  _"Tina, where are you?"_

  "Still at Ordnance Road, honey. Are you home yet?"

  _"Yes,"_ Newt replied across the phone. _"I just want to tell you i invited Theseus to dinner tonight. Will you come quickly? You know i don't cook well on my own."_

  She giggled, "Of course. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

  _"Alright. Stay safe, Tina. Love you."_

  "I love you too."

  Clutching on her coat, Tina started to walk faster. The sky was surprisingly clear. Painted in a beautiful shade of purple with a line of orange just above the horizon. She has to be home before the sun's completely gone. Part of her can't wait to be welcomed in her husband's arms, to put down her work for awhile and have a nice, casual dinner with her family. Yet at the same time, she couldn't stop thinking about those CCTV footages she'd just seen.

  Credence had entered the store only eleven seconds after Leta did. He didn't wander first, and went straight to the stall behind Leta. It was also proven that he glanced at her several times. But no other kind of contact was made.

  _'Wait, heㅡ Is this why you and Picqueryㅡ'_

  ' _He's nineteen, Tina. You know it better than any of us!'_

  Tina understood clearly why Picquery was being defensive about Credence. She, too, was still in denial that the boy the two of them had saved from an abusive group home years ago. The boy that hugged Tina so tight while constantly thanking her for saving him, the boy that stayed with her for three days until they found a proper home and family for him. It was hard for Tina to take in that Credence would grow up as a murderer.

  Before she left the convenient store, Theseus called Tina and told her one of the witnesses said something that could be a stronger proof  Credence is the suspect. But the more Tina gets information, the more unsure which side she was on.

  Hundreds of questions cramped in her mind; why was his fingerprint there at the first place? Did he really murder Percival Graves or was he just involved? If Credence really was innocent, why did he run away and keep hiding for months, yet in all of a sudden he appeared out of nowhere, without a single effort of disguise, _coincidentally_ near Leta a few hours before she was found dead?

  As if... He intended to reveal himself.

  Tina stopped her steps when she passed Warwick Road. The crime scene was still bordered with police lines. The only difference is that it was cleaner than the last time she saw it, and there were no bunch of people crowding aroundㅡ

  ㅡBut there was one person.

   He or she wore jeans and black jacket, the hood was on their head. Squatting on the ground with their back facing Tina, right behind the police line. Tina squinted her eyes suspiciously. No one should be behind the lines except the authorities. She decided to approach the person. Gradually increasing her pace as she went closer.

  "Hey, what are you doing there?"

  No respond from the stranger. They didn't even bother to turn around. Instead, they slowly put their hand, that seemed to be holding onto something, into their pocket, and sprinted to the right.

  "Hey!!!"

  The person has disappeared into an alley. Tina cursed under her breath and ran to go after them. Entering the alley with a hope the person wasn't far away.

  The alley was darker than she'd expected. After a deep breath, Tina took out her pocketknife. Ignoring the rapid beat of her heart and continue her chase. She can't lose that person, whoever that was. Because he or she took something from the crime scene. It might be an important evidence.

  When she was about to go further, a pair of arms suddenly locked her neck. Strangling her. Tina cried. Struggling as hard as she could, but the person was stronger. Running out of breath, Tina opened the pocketknife, about to attack the person until she felt something stung her neck.

 

  It was the last thing she knows before her vision turned black.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!! Haha  
> I hope you enjoyed it, do tell me what you think of this story! I'll see you in the next chapter :) 
> 
> P.s  
> I'll be having my national exam starting tomorrow. Wish me luck, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Tina opened her eyes. Finding herself lying on the cold floor.

  She sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where her attacker brought her to; the room was small, nothing in it except a desk at the left side of the door. Judging from the cracked walls, the fading paint, and the thin spiderwebs all across the ceiling, it must be an abandoned place.

  Hissing, Tina touched the side of her neck, where she noticed there was a needle mark. She remembered she was injected with, some kind of anesthesia, maybe, that caused her to pass out. A rather unusual method, for it means the attacker could be a doctor, or someone who has the authorities to obtain them. Whoever it was, Tina doesn't have to care. She _has_ to go. Immediately.

  Tina stood before she fully regain her conscious. Trying to ignore the nausea in her stomach and her slightly blurred vision. Her phone's gone, so was her pocketknife. _Shit._ She hoped she hadn't been unconscious for too longㅡ

  "Don't worry, it's a very small dose. You've only been here for around... Sixteen minutes."

  A male voice from behind made Tina stop her movements. She silently gulped. Her heart raced, keeping herself still until she heard the man stepping closer. Just as she felt he was close enough, Tina spun while swinging her right leg up. Kicking the man's face down. While he was on the ground, Tina quickly sat on his chest, her forearm pressed on his neck to lock his movement. A fist in the air, ready to strike.

  "What do you want from me?!"

  To her surprise, the dark skinned man was very calm. He didn't even try to escape, and instead let out a chuckle. "Don't you recognize me, Scamander?"

  Tina frowned. Wondering if she really was familiar with this man, but nothing came up to her mind. So she didn't respond, and pressed her arm harder. The man desperately grabbed Tina's wrist, struggling to breathe as he forced himself to speak.

  "Well, then you must've recognized her."

  The sound of footsteps was heard. Tina instinctively looked up, and she was beyond shocked to see who was standing before her.

   _It... It can't be._  


  "Leta!!!" Completely forgot about the man, Tina stood and dashed towards her. Bursting into tears as she pulled her into a hug. Leta, who didn't expect such reaction, gladly welcomed the younger into her embrace.

  "Y-you're alive," Tina sobbed against Leta's shoulder. "I can't believe you're alive."

  Leta chuckled. Couldn't help but teared up as well. "It's nice to see you again, Teen."

  They finally let go once it's hard for them to breathe. A beatific smile spread across Tina's face as she wiped her eyes. Trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming. But it was real. It was Leta Lestrange, standing right in front of her.

   Leta bit her lip, trying to hold back more tears from coming out. It hurts her to see how devastated Tina was about her 'death', even if it was just for a few days. Guilt began to grow within her, imagining Theseus' reaction, or the team, and oh, don't even start with Queenie...

  She immediately threw those thoughts away. It wasn't the right time. "Oh, that is Yusuf Kama, forensic at this district. He's alsoㅡ uhm, my half brother."

  Tina's face instantly went pale after Leta introduced the man. The name definitely sounds familiar, for Leta had mentioned it several times as she told her about having a half-brother, but never did once Tina had ever seen him. She turned to Yusuf with widened eyes, "I'm so sorry! I didn't knowㅡ" She rushed towards Yusuf to help him, but the man raised his hand, telling her it was not necessary.

  "Don't worry, i completely understand that." Yusuf muttered while getting up. "Knocking you out wasn't the best way to introduce myself, after all."

  Tina replied with a smile that resembles more to a grimace. Somewhat a bit embarrassed recalling how aggressive she was, although she knew for sure she meant to do that to protect herself. She decided to focus back at Leta. "But, h-how is this even possible... i saw your bodyㅡ"

  "It's all been taken care of," Leta interrupted while placing her hands on Tina's shoulders. "Listen, Tina, i can't keep you here for too long. We don't have much time." She said, her tone low, yet hurried, like they were being watched. "I need you to listen very, carefully, and i promise we'll explain everything we know. Okay?"

  Tina silently gulped.

  Only heaven knows what they are going to tell her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  "So... The two of you, and Madam Picquery... Faked a whole crime scene?"

  They settled in the living room. Sitting face to face on old, dusty, worn-out armchairs that were definitely been patched up several times. Accompanied by the poor light above them, flickering as it was struggling to stay on.

  "They are powerful enough to do so."

  "But why?"

  Leta glanced at Yusuf, who only shrugged and signalled her to proceed. So she turned back to Tina. A small smile was formed on her lips. "What did i ask you before i disappeared?"

  "Toㅡ" Tina sighed after a moment, remembering what happened that time. "ㅡJoin you reopen Percival's case."

  Leta nodded. "Madam Picquery wouldn't let the case unsolved just like that. So we decided to work on a secret investigation."

  Tina slumped against the armchair. Too overwhelmed to even think what to feel about this. Not only this house's condition worsened her cold, but realizing how much she had cried, how much _Theseus_ had cried, and how much that incident had struck the entire team, turned out to be nothing but a scenario. A _lie._

  _Why would they do that?_

   "Credence was seen in the store." Tina murmured. "Was he part of the play too?"

  "Yes."

  The younger woman gritted her teeth. Her nostrils flared. Breath getting harsher as she tried to suppress the anger that bubbled within. She felt so betrayed, and frustrated for she hasn't been able to figure out what the _fuck_ is actually happening. "I-i don't understand." She said. "He's our main suspect, the one we'd been _desperately_ trying to find for months! How can he just, shows up and agree joining thisㅡ"

  "Because he's innocent, Tina."

  Leta's words managed to strike Tina into silence. She stopped her sentence, staring at the two siblings in confusion.

  "Not entirely, of course. His fingerprints were still there. But Credence was never the murderer," Yusuf added. "He was paid to clean the evidences, but accidentally left a trace."

  "How do you know that?"

  "He told me."

  Tina crossed her arms, unamused. _Like hell i would believe that._ Yusuf immediately understood her reaction, and chuckled.

  "You see, Mrs. Scamander, i understand why it sounds suspicious to you, but i've known Credence for many years. Way before you and Seraphina saved him from that terrible group home." The man explained. "I lived in a flat only two blocks away from that house. I'd barely stayed there but whenever i do, Credence would come so i can treat his scars and bruises.

  "I really wished i could take him in, but back then was the busiest years of my career. Credence living with me wouldn't be any better than with that woman. So i could only keep an eye on him, waited for the right time until i can tell Seraphina."

  "That's how she got Mary-Lou, Teen." said Leta.

  Mary-Lou Barebone, Credence's former foster mother. A horrible woman that didn't spend a day without punishing her children. But out of all three of them, Credence had the worst. Tina remembered she and Picquery broke themselves into their place and caught Mary-Lou whipping Credence with a belt, as the poor boy lied helplessly on the floor. Hugging his knees while crying.

  Tina shivered at the thought, it was a relief that woman is in prison now. Shaking her head, she decided to change the topic. "Why did Credence want to clean the evidences?"

  "He wanted to find out about his family, but he didn't have enough money to do so," Yusuf replied. "An anonymous man came up and offered him a good amount. He took the chance."

  "Now we know Credence wasn't guilty, we went to get all Percival's things to find clues. And we've found something quite interesting."

  A small green notebook was handed to Tina. It was Percival Graves' notes. Its colour has slightly faded. Visible defects all over the place, from burnt mark at the below left corner to a tiny drip of dry blood across it. Showing many stories just from the cover, for it has been used for over a decade. "Check the last page." Leta instructed.

  Tina did. Only to found out the last page was half ripped. She read what was left written;

  _**April 29th**_  
_**I RANㅡ**_

  "See this?" Leta pointed at the date. "While the previous page was dated March 15th 2016, this one was April 29th. It's impossible because he died a month earlier, unless... He didn't mean this year."

  Tina squinted her eyes. Tracing her fingers along the ripped paper. Wondering what behind these words would be. "You mean he wasㅡ"

  "Reinvestigating a case on April 29th. Got murdered in the progress." Leta finished Tina's sentence. "We don't know what case it is, but one thing for sure, the reason behind Percival's death is because the murderer feared he would solve it."

  "A truth they don't want to reveal." Tina continued quietly.

  Leta smirked. Her brown orbs glinting with excitement, like she always does each time they're working on a case. "Not long after we found this notebook, Credence came up to Yusuf and said the man sent him to kill _me_. He somehow knows i was doing a reinvestigation, soㅡ"

  "It's the same pattern." Tina's body stiffened as she came to realization. "Only this time, he didn't want to get his hands dirty."

  "Yes. Which is why we came up with this plan. If the murderer thinks Credence succeeded, he wouldn't feel too aware of this, and it'll be safer for us to track him down."

  With that, Leta reached for Tina's hand. Holding it with both of her own as she looked at the younger sincerely. "Tina, i'm very sorry to let you, and everyone down. But there is no other way. This man that sent Credence, _he's_ the real danger. And i'd rather faking my death than having to actually sacrifice our teammate's lives to catch him."

  Tina looked down, couldn't help but smile at the similar gesture Theseus did to her earlier. The gentle, yet firm grip. Showing how much she meant every word. Tina sighed, the anger within her has vanished, for she finally understands their purpose. "Tell me about my role."

  "We have seven days until i give you Leta's forensic reports, which will confirm the body is in fact, not identified as hers." Yusuf spoke. "Until then, we need you to make your team focus on Credence."

  "We didn't know his location, he disappeared again right after we faked my death. The only thing we know is that he's searching for his real family." Leta added. "It's better we don't keep an eye on him, to make it less obvious. But i do hope you'll find him before you get the report."

  Yusuf nodded in agreement. "So when you get my report, and Leta will no longer declared as dead, but missing. Credence will have given you the lead, and _then_ you can shift the team's focus to this case."

  "But if they find out you're missing, not dead," Tina leaned forward. Rested her chin against her knuckles. "Aren't they going to feel suspicious about this?"

  "Don't worry, Picquery will always know what to say, and as Yusuf said before, Credence has been instructed. His lead will keep your team on track." Leta replied calmly, already expecting Tina's question. "Once we're really close with this man, i promise i'll reveal myself, take care of this, andㅡ we'll be ready for our next plan."

  Tina pressed her lips into a straight line. Taking a moment to process everything they've told her. It's a lot to take in. She couldn't believe Leta and Picquery would come up with such ambitious strategy for solving a case. Quite insane, if Tina must be honest.

  "Now remember, Teen. This is our hardest strategy we've ever made, it _has_ to work," Leta emphasized. Her eyes burning with determination. "Or each of our teammates lives, including ours, will continually be at risk. You understand that?"

  What Tina's going to do now, is definitely unlike anything she had done in her entire career. Adrenaline began to rush through her. "Yes, i do," she said. Eyeing at Leta and Yusuf respectively. "And we _will_ make it work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  Done with their emergency, secretive meeting, Yusuf and Leta escorted Tina to the front door. Tina shook Yusuf's hand, and hugged Leta once again. It's sad Tina has to pretend Leta isn't alive anymore. Knowing how glad, how happy everyone would be if they find out she actually is. With reluctance, Tina pulled back. Blinking her tears away. "I- uh, i'm very late for dinner. Newt must be worried sick about me."

  Leta chuckled. "Of course. Be careful, Tina."

  Tina nodded. "Anything you'd like to say for the team?"

  "It's alright."

  "Not even Theseus?"

   At the mention of her fiancee, Tina could see Leta's lip vaguely trembling. She closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, and breathe out slowly. "Especially Theseus." she whispered before forcing a smile. "Just... Promise me to look after him, will you?"

  Tina returned her smile. "He's my brother, Leta. Of course i will."

  Leta then promised they'll come to her when they need to. The three of them bid each other's goodbye. Yusuf gently placed a hand on Leta's shoulder, squeezing in a comfort manner as they watched Tina slowly disappearing from their sight.  
  


  "Good luck, Tina." Leta breathed. "We're counting on you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! Leta turns out to be alive!  
> Will Tina be able to do this secret mission? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, pls let me know what you think, and i'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

  The first thing happened when Tina arrived home was a very panicked Newt, running right after she knocked on the door and crashed his body onto hers. He was on the verge of tears as he nagged about her coming 40 minutes late and didn't pick up any calls. Tina did nothing but patting his back, patiently listened to him. Well, she couldn't blame him for reacting that way. Last time something similar to this happened, he got a call and was told Tina got hospitalized, as she was found lying unconsciously in front of the headquarters.

  Theseus stepped out not long after. Disappointment was shown on his face. Probably thinking it's only been a couple of hours since their conversation at the records room and Tina already made him and his brother worried sick. Tina calmly explained her phone ran out of the battery (which was actually taken by Yusuf. He gave it back when she was about to head home), then she remembered they ran out of fruits, so she went to the nearest supermarket to buy some, which she proved with a full plastic bag in her hand.

  Soft clinks from knives and forks against plates were the only sound that filled the dining room as they were having their delayed dinner. It wasn't used to be this quiet. With all the stories and gossips they have from each other's workplace. But this time, every conversation they initiated died pretty quickly, so neither of them bothered to try anymore.

  Tina couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. She glanced at Theseus across her. The man that used to have huge appetite, now barely touched his food. His cheeks seemed to be slightly thinner, a huge change in just three days since Leta'd gone missing. It broke her heart to see him going through this, when Tina knew for a fact he wouldn't have to. If only he knew... If only Tina could tell him that Leta's alive, safe and sound. Yet here she was, having no choice but to keep it to herself for only heaven knows how long.

 _'ㅡOr each of our teammates lives, including ours, will continually be at risk,'_  
  
  Tina knew Leta was best known as the most ambitious one in the team. Never afraid of taking risks and able to find a solution in the smallest gap. But the step she took this time seems too big, even for someone like Leta. Is this case _really_ that dangerous? To the point she dares to lie to everyone, disappear _two_ _weeks_ before her wedding even though she knew how would her fiancee react to it?

  At first, Tina was excited. Eager even, for she finally has a way to solve a case that has been a mystery in the entire department. But seeing Theseus' condition... the more she's thinking about it, the more hesitate she'd become. Why didn't Leta choose Theseus instead? Tina has only been a detective for six years, while the man is far more experienced than her. Maybe that way, Theseus wouldn't be this broken, and everything would beㅡ  
   
  "ㅡTina?"

  A gentle squeeze on her arm made Tina regain her senses. She blinked rapidly, turning her head to Newt. Tina noticed he'd been talking to her, and now seemed waiting for her answer. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

  Newt smiled. "I was saying, i've been invited to a sea turtle release in Bali next month, and... Maybe you should come with me. Both of you."

  _Oh._

  Tina's husband, Newton Scamander, is a marine biologist. He works mostly at aquariums and zoos all around UK, where he was summoned to supervise and take care of the sea creatures (he said since he can't set them free, at least he can make sure everyone's in good condition). Occasionally, he would attend some international activities as well.

  "It's not a fancy event, i know. But," Newt continued, lowering his head with a shy chuckle. "Warm place, beautiful beaches, i think it'll be good for the three of us to go there. A little escape from reality, you see. Just enough for us to heal ourselves."

  Tina was in awe. Newt always asks her to join his events, but it was the first time he did so to Theseus, and it was really sweet. But unfortunately, as much as she loved the idea, she knew neither of them can do that. She eyed at Theseus, hoping he would explain. But the man only raised his eyebrows and shrugged, signalling her to do it instead.

  Tina sighed, "That's wonderful, Newt. But we're not sure if we can. This case became our responsibility now."

  "Yes, we're lucky enough if we can solve it in a month," Theseus agreed, "So sorry, Newt."

  Newt was slowly nodding, "I see," He muttered. Part of him already expected that answer. "Well, if you manage to solve it early, feel free to come with me."

  Both Tina and Theseus gave him an appreciative smile. "We sure will."  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  Nothing much happened after the dinner. Theseus thanked them and took his leave, while the couple cleaned the dining room before prepare themselves to bed.

  Tina entered the bedroom while gently stroking her face with her towel, feeling refreshed after spending a good hour soaking herself in a nice warm bath. She found Newt already lying on their bed, all curled up in foetal position while staring at the wall.  
   
  "You know you didn't have to go to the supermarket, Tina," She heard him said. "I could go there first thing in the morning."

  A grimace spread across Tina's face, "Sorry."

  She draped the towel on a chair nearby and made her way to the bed. Right when she sat next to him, Newt reached out to place his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

  "You're still warm." he sighed, "I can't ask you to stay here and rest for tomorrow, can i?"

  Tina let out a soft giggle, "You know i can't do that."

  "Have you taken the vitamins?"

  "Of course, Newt."

  "Good."

  Tina pulled their blanket until it covered her legs. She looked at Newt, thinking he's already asleep for being so quiet. But the man hasn't close his eyes. He was still staring at the wall. Wistful. Curious, Tina gently ran her fingers along his ginger locks, "What's with the long face, darling? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

  "Nothing, it's just," Newt smiled sadly. "Remember that time when you, Leta and i were talking about my book's plot, and Leta helped creating a character for me?"

  Newt is currently writing a children's book about sea creatures, a mixture of story and an encyclopedia, which is why he spends most of his time at home nowadays. Tina remembered clearly the night she and Leta sat at the dining table, helping Newt developing the plot before he started to write, and Leta suggested a character with a funny name.

  "Hmm.. It's the evil octopus, isn't it?" Tina replied as she lied down, sliding into the blanket so it covered her body more. "What's his name again? Zalico?"

  He chuckled, "I know this sounds silly, butㅡ everytime i open the draft... And i see the character," He paused for a moment, as if it gets harder for him to speak. "I find it difficult to continue writing, because it reminds me of her."

  Tina's heart soared hearing that. For the past two days he'd always acted strong, doing his best comforting her and his brother, yet now Tina realized how much it affected him too. "Newt.."

  She placed a hand to cup his face, and Newt reached to hold it with his own. He gulped, gazing at her with full of grief, "Is it too soon to say that i miss her? Leta."

  "Of course not." Tina gave him a comforting smile, assuring him. "She's your best friend long before mine."

  Newt's lip began to tremble as he took a shaky breath. "I just can't believe she'sㅡ" he whispered. Unable to finish his sentence.

  Tina slid an arm below his neck, carefully pulling him into her embrace, "Come here," she spoke gently. Resting her chin on top of his head while caressing his back. Not caring how her pajama top got damp as her husband sobbed silently against her chest.

  "A-and to think how hard it must be for you and Theseus..."

  Tina heaved a long sigh. If things were different, if she weren't captured tonight, she would've cried along with him. But she didn't, and that's what made it more heartbreaking. "That's the risk of our job, Love." she said, "We don't have enough time to mourn."

  Guilt began to wash over her. First Theseus, and now her husband. Tina started to wonder if she was doing the right thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  It was 7.30 am. The headquarters seemed peaceful and quiet, for there were only a few people around, most of them who stayed all night. Tina passed them with hurried steps, desk after desk. The only reason she came early in the morning is because every member of the team hasn't arrive except one, whom she needed to convince herself one last time.

  She made a right turn and found in front of an office door. She gave it a knock, waiting for the person inside to permit her before entering the room.

  It wasn't a large space. Soundproof glass as walls made it a lot quieter than the outside. Sitting at the desk across Tina, Madam Picquery lifted her head from the newspaper she was reading when she noticed Tina's presence. "You're early, Tin-"

  "I need to ask you a question."

  Her eyebrows rose. Surprised at Tina's hurried demeanor. Picquery casually sipped her coffee before putting it onto the desk. "Ask away."

  Tina gulped. There was no turning back. "Why do we have to do this? And why me?"

  "Simple. You're the one who captured Mary-Lou with me." Picquery replied, "I thought Yusuf told me you've agreed on this. Why need to question it again?"

  Picquery's response made Tina somehow more nervous. Her hand fiddled on the side of her trousers to calm her nerves. "Percival died because they want to stop him from solving a case. Then Credence was sent to kill Leta for doing the same," She said in low voice, "I was thinking why would we need to take the risk and put a full stop to it instead, so they won't threaten us anymoreㅡ"

  "And by that, you think you're doing your job properly?" Picquery interrupted while crossing her arms. "Remind me again why do you want to become a detective, Tina?"

  "I know, it's justㅡ" Intimidated, Tina began to stutter. "I'm worried about Inspector Scamander, ma'am. He's very vulnerable at the moment, and not to mention my husbandㅡ"

  "Listen," Once again, Tina didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, and she stopped in an instant. On the other hand, Picquery stood and walked towards her, looking at the younger dead in the eye.

  "I know this plan seems unfair to you, but Credence being on our side is a golden opportunity." she spoke, voice stern and cold. "If we hadn't take that, Leta would've been dead for _real_. They will do the same pattern over and over again to as long a detective tries to investigate and they will never stop. Not unless we reveal the truth."

  Tina felt her body stiffened. Her hands clenched. Picquery's words hit her enough to realize how she'd been too driven with emotions, that she couldn't see the real purpose of this.

  "Percival Graves risked his life trying to find justice. I can't let that worth nothing, nor letting the same thing happen to the rest of our team. _Do you understand that?_ "

  Ah, that's right. Tina shouldn't have doubted it from the first place. "Yes, ma'am."

  "Good." said Picquery. "I want you to pick up Percival's laptop from his old desk right before you go home. All of his documents are there so you can search which case he was handling prior his death. I need you to focus, Tina. The sooner we got this, the lesser Theseus and the others have to endure."

  It was the last thing she said before exited the room, leaving Tina standing there alone.

  _Focus._ She thought to herself. _I need to focus._  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! Oh yeah, i'm finally done with exams so i can update more frequently from now on! Thank you for reading, do tell me what you think of this chapter and i'll see you on the next one ;)


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

  The second meeting was held two hours later, right when everyone in the team has arrived, and gathered in the meeting room. Except Picquery for she had more urgent meeting with the head of the Department, and Rahayu, who was assigned to interrogate Mrs. Cynthia Brown for a fraud case.

  "Three witnesses we've encountered admitted they saw Credence always less than four meters behind Leta on her way to the convenient store." Theseus began. He pushed his phone to the middle of the table and opened the voice records.

   Tina and Luke, who weren't investigating with Theseus yesterday, curiously leaned forward. Carefully listened as the Detective Inspector played the first three records one by one. The voices belonged to two men and one woman, all of them are known as people from the neighborhood. They introduced themselves before Theseus, Achilles and Rahayu began interviewing them, and they shared the same story; how they saw a tall young man, pale skin and dark hair, suspiciously always walking not far from Leta Lestrange.

  "It wasn't a coincidence." Theseus smirked. "He stalked her."

  "That means he _is_ a suspect." Tina muttered, crossing her arms. "All we have to do is find him, then."

  "You're the one who has ever interacted with him around here, Tina." Achilles looked at the brunette. "Is there _anybody_ we can reach beside Mary-Lou?"

  She heaved a sigh, taking a moment to remember. "Credence lived with two other adopted children.... Modesty and Chastity Barebone." Tina explained. "But they've separated ways after Mary-Lou was arrested. That's all i know."

  "Luke?"

  "On it." Luke was already busy with the laptop before him once he heard the names. Searching the said identities. "Hmm... Chastityㅡ oh, it's Chastity Potter now, lives with her husband in the city, Matilda Street 37."

  "And Modesty?"

  He frowned, taking a few seconds before shaking his head. "She hasn't got her ID yet. It's... Quite harder to track. Does she live in a foster home or some sort?"

  "Of course, it's justㅡ ugh, i didn't knowㅡ" Tina massaged her temples. Eyes shut in frustration as she was trying hard to take her memory back to that day. Recalling the smallest details that could help this investigation. She when something finally came to her mind. "Oh, try to contact Carol!"

  Theseus tilted his head, "Sergeant Carol? Carol D Anderson?"

  "When we arrested Mary-Lou, i was about to take Credence and Modesty in, but Modesty didn't want to be separated with Carol." Tina confirmed. "Maybe she has a hint. We shouldㅡ"

  Unfortunately, her sentence was cut with her phone buzzing in her pocket, for the fourth time. Tina reluctantly pulled out her phone to see the caller, which turns out to be the same one as the previous three. She sighed, knowing she can't ignore it this time.

  "I'm sorry, boys, i need to take this." she said while standing up. "Theseus, you have her number, right?"

  "Of course." The elder man replied, nudging his phone to Achilles, which made him flinch a little. Meanwhile, Tina head outside the meeting room and answered the call. "Jacob, now's not a really good timeㅡ"

  _"I'm so sorry, Teen, she won't stop crying and i'm really worㅡ"_ The gentle voice of her brother-in-law, Jacob Kowalski, was suddenly interrupted with a rather rough sound, like the phone being taken over, and changed into a high-pitched, shaky woman voice.

  _"Is it true?!"_

  Tina clenched her fist behind her back. Already shaken by hearing her little sister. "Queenie..."

  _"Answer me!!"_ Her sister cried desperately. _"Is it true?? Is Leta really gone?"_

  Her mouth felt dry, it got harder for Tina to swallow. "H-how did you know?"

  _"You know i check London news' websites everyday, in case something happens to you, Leta, or even Theseus."_ Queenie sniffed. _"T-then i read this article... So i called Newt to confirm this, and..."_

  Tina sighed. Of course, Newt. She'd forgotten to warn her husband not to tell or confirm anything to Queenie, remembering how fragile and vulnerable she was at the moment. And Tina was right, Queenie's reaction to this was just as bad as how she had concerned.

  _"It was three days ago, Teenie! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

  "I justㅡ" Tina paused, taking a deep breath. Guilt began to fill her heart once again as she tried to find the right words. "I just didn't want to burden you."

  The younger woman across the phone didn't stop sobbing. _"We're going there,"_ she said sternly. _"To London. We're going there_ now _."_  Tina could hear Jacob in a distance saying, _'Now hold on, honey. You're not thinking clearㅡ'_

  "Your baby's coming in a few weeks! Queenie you can't do that-"

  _"Our sister is dead!!!"_ she screamed. _"You didn't give me a single word about it! And you think i'm not burdened with that?"_

  That's it. Those last, such agonizing sentences, had punched Tina right in the face. She leaned against the wall, her legs too weak to support herself on their own. "I'm sorry," her voice came out as a whisper. "I'm so sorry, for everything. But please, let me solve this case, and i promise i'll come to visit. Me, Newt, and even Theseus if you want. I promiseㅡ"

  _"Uh, hello?"_ Tina stopped when she realized Jacob had taken over the phone again. _"Teen, it's me now."_

  "Jacob, is she alright?"

  _"Yeah, just got her to lie down."_ he replied, lowering down his voice. _"And don't worry, i won't let her do such thing."_

  "Thank you." Tina sighed in relief. "I'm really sorry. I was going to tell you and her about this, but..."

  _"It's fine."_ said Jacob. _"Just, promise to really visit us?"_

  "Absolutely."

  As Jacob hung up, Tina slipped her phone back into her pocket. She exhaled slowly, rubbing away tears with her sleeve.

  First Theseus... then Newt. Now her little sister, who lives across the continent. The stress and the grief Queenie had to endure... Tina could only hope it wouldn't affect her pregnancy too much. She couldn't imagine how much she'd blame herself if anything, she meant _anything,_ happens to Queenie.

  With a heavy heart, Tina went back to the meeting room. Her mind hasn't stop thinking the previous conversation, until Luke stood up and hollered, "Edwinstree!"

  Tina blinked rapidly, entirely clueless. "Huh?"

  "We just called Sergeant Anderson." Luke continued. "She didn't know much about her current foster family, but she said Modesty goes to Edwinstree."

  "Great." Tina smiled. They finally got a lead. "Guess we'll split the team in halves today. One to Matilda street, the other to Edwinstree."

  "I'll go to Chastity Potter." Said Theseus. "Modesty must be approached by someone more familiar so she won't be intimidated."

  "Okay, who's with me thenㅡ"

  "I'm with Tina!" Achilles immediately raised his hand. Tina couldn't hide her smirk, knowing the only reason why he was so eager is because he didn't want to team up with Theseus again.

  _Focus,_ Tina thought.  Drowning herself in guilt wouldn't make it any better. Queenie, Newt, Theseus.. They're all have to endure a hard time for a while. But the sooner Tina get this done, the quicker Leta will come back. And everything will be the same as before.  
  


  Hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  _"Will you raise your chin for me?"_

_Credence was wincing hard when Newt, being as careful as he can, lifted the boy's chin with his fingers slightly to the left, so he can apply some ointment onto the bruises under his jaw. Tina, who just finished treating the bruises and scars on his arm, couldn't help but wincing too. The sight pained her heart so much, she still couldn't believe how dare a person would do such horrible thing to a kid._

_Mary-Lou Barebone has been arrested earlier that night, after being caught whipping Credence mercilessly with a belt (Tina and Picquery were beyond enraged seeing that). Tina intended not only to take Credence, but also his two other siblings, Chastity and Modesty in, then realized she and Newt didn't have enough rooms for them. And Modesty didn't want to be separated with fellow Sergeant Carol, who was involved with the arrestment. Fortunately, she was more than glad to offer them her place._

_"W-what if she found me?" Credence murmured shakily. "What if they didn't find her guilty, a-andㅡ"_

_Tina and Newt shared a glance. Just as they thought they couldn't sympathize this poor boy more. The fact how terrified he is even though that horrible woman is no longer with him... God, Tina wondered how many times they'd tried to escape. How many times they'd screamed for help, yet people didn't believe them right away, because Mary-Lou somehow had always managed to get away with it?_

_"She won't." Tina assured him. "No need to worry about it."_

_"What makes you so sure about that??"_

_"Because Newt and i will protect you." she replied, placing a hand onto his shoulder and looked at him deeply. "If the proofs aren't enough to throw her into prison, we won't let her to be even near you, i promise."_

_Fortunately, Tina's words managed to calm Credence down. His expression softened, as he was convincing himself that he's completely safe now. He slowly nodded. Tina gave him a warm smile, before tenderly stroked his dark hair._

 

  Tina was dragged back to reality when she felt something soft and warm touching her upper lip. She turned around. Achilles was nudging a burger, still tidily wrapped, while he casually munched his own.

  "Ah, someone's finally got her senses back." He said. "You know how many times i called you, Tina?"

  She giggled. "Don't worry sharing it with me, you can have it."

  The man pouted, looking slightly offended. "Hey, i bought this for you, okay."

  "Really?" Tina stared at him in awe. That's very thoughtful of him, considering he's not usually that generous when it comes to food. She accepted the burger and opened the wrap. "Thanks, Archie."

  The two detectives were having their late lunch in the car, which was parked outside of Edwinstree. Since they didn't want to interrupt Modesty's schedule, they had met Modesty's homeroom teacher, Mr. Prewett, to explain why they're here and ask if he could tell Modesty to see them after school. So here they are now, waiting. Only fifteen minutes left before the bell rings.  
   
  "You know," Achilles spoke while taking a huge bite. "I missed teaming up with you, Tina. It's been awhile."

  "Why, because i don't throw huge bottles when you mess up?" Tina grinned, teasing him.

  The brown haired man gasped, looking at her in disbelief. "Oh, god. He told you that?"

  She let out a laugh. "I just wanted to know what makes you so afraid of him."

  "First of all, i'm _not_ afraid of him. I'm just, slightly intimidated, that's all."

  "Right. How was he yesterday?"

  Achilles shook his head, pointing his burger towards her. "He's wayyy different than when i was still in his team! There was no shouting, no death glare, he's a completely different person!"

  Without their knowing, they got immersed with their conversation. Exchanging stories about the beloved Detective Inspector. Achilles telling her about how he led his previous team, while Tina telling how different Theseus is outside work. Some stories are too funny that Achilles couldn't believe it, until Tina showed him photos in her phone as a proof.

  This whole, crime-solving job could be exhausting sometimes. Both physically and mentally. Which is why, Tina had always found it comforting to have small talks like this. A way to ease their minds after these heavy-thinking, and on their worst days, dare she'd say, a little reminder that they're still people, just like everyone else.

  "Anyway, rather than keep gossiping about your brother-in-law," Achilles finally decided to change the topic, turning at Tina with a proud smile. "Guess who've i just asked to come for dinner this weekend?"

  "Hmmm... Cecily?"

  "Nope."

  "Hikaru?"

  "Guess again."

  "Hmmm that barista from the Blue Petalsㅡ what's his name? Peter Clark?"

  "Tina, stop listing my exes. I'm not that desperateㅡ"

  A knock on the car's window was heard, causing the two instinctively turned their heads. A young girl, with long blonde hair, was peeking into the window. Waving her hand as she smiled sweetly at Tina.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~  
> Ah, it feels so good to have so much time to write! No need to split my brain to think about exams hahaha 
> 
> Will Chastity and Modesty give our team the lead? Will Achilles conquer his fear towards Theseus? (lol) I hope you enjoy this chapter, lovely people :) thank you so much for reading, don't be shy to give your opinions to it! 
> 
> see you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

  Chastity Potter was a petite young woman. Small face, short and curly blonde hair. Round eyes gave a tensed stare at the two detectives when she found them at the door. It took Theseus and Luke some time to convince how urgent the matter they needed to discuss her with, and the woman, though a bit hesitant, had finally let them in.

  The two detectives had themselves at the guest sofa. Waiting for a couple of minutes until Chastity came back with two cups of tea. She sat on the maroon armchair next to them before putting the cups onto the table. They thanked her, taking some sips before introducing themselves. Chastity remained quiet. Her back straight, arms crossed with one hand tugging on her black cardigan. The obvious discomfort on her face showed they weren't entirely welcomed, thus the hospitality she gave meant she was only being polite.

  Luke glanced at Theseus, who was clearing his throat. About to begin their main topic until the woman decided to speak first.

  "I'm sorry, gentlemen. I didn't mean to be rude," Chastity said, "But i have a 3 months old baby to take care of, so i suggest you to make this quick."

  Oh, they were not welcomed, alright. Luke gave her a polite smile. "Of course, Mrs. Potter. This wouldn't take too much timeㅡ"

  "It's about my past, isn't it? When i was a Barebone?"

  The two detectives were a bit surprised. They haven't even mention anything about the Barebones, nor their actual reason of coming here, but they supposed that wouldn't be necessary after all.

  "The only time i was involved with the Police Department was when that woman got arrested." Chastity replied. "Surely it's either about her, or me and my siblings."

  "Well, i'm afraid you are right." said Luke, decided not to waste time like they promised earlier. "Mrs. Potter, were you and your siblings all adopted from different families?"

  "Yes. Credence and i were found at her door when we were babies, while Modesty was adopted from a family of twelve."

  "How long has it been since the arrestment?"

  "Three years."

  "Do you still keep in touch with them?"

  Chastity looked down at her lap. Fiddling her fingers, "I'm... Not sure."

  "When was the last time you had a contact with them?"

  "Why are you asking me this?"

  There was a moment of silence. Luke once again turned his head to Theseus, raising his eyebrows to question if it's alright to answer that. The taller man gave him a nod, signalling him to proceed. So Luke reached into his jacket, taking out a small-sized photo and placed it onto the table. It was a screenshot from the CCTV, belonged to the convenient store where Credence was last seen.

  "Mrs. Potter, we are trying to find Credence. He has been missing for the past few months, but we got a sight of him three days ago." Luke explained, "Which is why, we are wondering if he'd ever approached you or.. contacted you in some ways recently?"

  The short-haired woman took a moment to stare at the photo, then shrugged nonchalantly. "Last time i ever saw him was that night, when the polices arrested that woman."

  "Well, during that night, did you talk to him? Or perhaps did you know something about himㅡ"

  "No."

  "His foster family, his education, any recent information that could lead us toㅡ"

  "Listen here, Mr. Scamander, Mr. Zhang," couldn't bear being bombarded with questions anymore, Chastity finally snapped. "it might sounds a bit odd to you, but Credence and i were never really close. That night when the woman was arrested, a young detective took Credence into her place, while me and Modesty stayed at Miss Anderson's house. Credence vanished from my life ever since. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but i'm afraid i can't help you."

  With that, Chastity excused herself. She told them she needs to take care of her son. A not-so subtle way of saying ' _get the hell out of here.'_ The front door was slammed once the two detectives had exited. Leaving them disappointed, and zero progress.

  Luke heaved a heavy sigh. "That was... cold."

  "Yeah, well, what can we do." Theseus huffed, putting his hands into his pockets before turning to Luke. "Shall we go to Blue Petals?"

  "Oh, absolutely."  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  


  "Yes, you can say we were close." said Modesty, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "But i haven't seen Credence in a long time. I don't even know what happened to him. He just... disappears."

  After the encounter in the car, Tina and Achilles took Modesty to an ice cream parlor called 'Claudia's', only two hundred meters from Edwinstree. Sky blue colored walls with vibrant colored chairs and decorations. It was a small space, fit not more than three tables. But it definitely had become students' favourite place to go to after long excruciating hours of school, which was proven with a long line of young teens already filling up the parlor.

  Fortunately, because they had come early, the three managed to get a table nearest to the door. Tina bought the girl two scoops of vanilla, and matcha for Achilles (though a bit reluctantly for him, as he said in return for the burger. Tina knew she should've been more suspicious).

  "How long, exactly?" Asked Tina.

  "Uhm... Seven or eight months? I'm not sure."

  Shivers ran through Tina's nape at the girl's answer. She instinctively turned to Achilles, who turns out did the same thing. Knowing they both shared the same thought; eight months ago, Percival Graves was found dead, and Credence was declared as the main suspect.

  "But even before that, it's quite hard to keep in touch with him." Modesty continued. "He kept changing his number, always running away from his foster families, and we never kept a routine. Sometimes it could be weeks or even months before we could see each other again."

  "And whenever you two meet, does he alwaysㅡ well, you know," Achilles said. "Keep you updated with his life?"

  Modesty paused for a moment. Then she heaved a sigh, and carefully set her ice cream cup down. "That's the sad thing, detective. He didn't." her voice softened. "We've always met at a park near my house, sometimes my parents would invite him for dinner, but he never talks about his current family, or home. He said it's not necessary because he'll always come back here to visit me. Until one day... Well, he broke that promise."

  She sounded more and more quiet the deeper they got into the conversation. Sorrow began to fill her eyes. Tina felt like her chest was being hit by a huge object, realizing how broken-hearted Modesty must be at Credence's disappearance, she couldn't imagine how the girl would react if she finds out the reason behind it.

  Tina placed her hand over Modesty's. Smiling in a comforting manner. "You must've missed him a lot."

  The young girl lowered her gaze at her lap, and nodded. "I'm sorry, Detective Scamander. I really wished i could tell you more, but that's everything i know."

  Achilles quietly bit on his cone. Although they were nowhere from getting a lead, he appreciated that Modesty's willing to open up to them and talk about her horrible past, which is something that could be difficult for some people to do, especially at her age. He guessed all they have to do is to come up with smarter questions, so they can get even the smallest bit of the right informationㅡ

  "Oh, wait," Modesty gasped, suddenly remembering something. "If this might help, i did caught him at his workplace. Last year."  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  


  Rich fragrant of coffee and the sweet scent of pastries were the first things that welcome the customers when they open the door. Not only it's close from the headquarters, Blue Petals was a quite large-spaced café. Each table had been carefully set so it won't make the customers feel too crowded no matter how full the place is. A colour combination of brown and a dash of blue were used as the theme for the walls and interiors. Not to mention large windows that allow sunlight naturally illuminate the place during the day. Giving warm and calming atmosphere. A perfect spot for exhausted detectives to stop by and refresh their minds.

  Luke Zhang stood and sauntered towards the pick-up counter when his name was called. Taking two glasses of iced coffees he'd ordered for him and Theseus.

  "Well, well. Look who's here." a woman behind the counter greeted. Her skin was light brown. Button nose and round eyes. Her short and curly hair fell just above her shoulders. Full lips stretched into a friendly smile. "It's nice to see you again, Luke."

  The young man was surprised, but very happy to see the figure he's way too familiar with. "Bianca! What on earth are you doing here?"

  She shrugged. "Can't the owner make coffees in her café?"

  She was Bianca Arden, the owner of Blue Petals who happened to be good friends with Luke and the team, as she did to most staffs from the headquarters, since they're the regular customers.

"So," Bianca rested her elbows against the counter to lean closer. "I heard Detective Demon got to your team." she whispered, referring to Theseus. In which Luke responded with a soft laugh.

  "Actually, he's coming with me. See there?"

  Bianca instantly slammed her hand over her mouth. She peeked her head towards the direction Luke secretly pointed at, "Oops."

  "Haha, don't worry about it. How's Phillip, anyway?"

  "Oh, he's doing great! He's still going to the therapy but, i think he's getting even better."

  "Ah, that's very good to hear!"

  "Indeed it is!" Exclaimed Bianca with a proud grin. "Well, i don't want to keep you here forever, soㅡ enjoy your coffees, detective Zhang!"

  On the other hand, at the table far in a corner, right beside a tall bookshelf, sat Theseus, nonchalantly flipping pages of a magazine. His eyelids constantly flickering, as if trying not to let them fall close and drowse him off. Until Luke came back and placed the coffees to the table. Theseus sighed in relief, about to take his beverage which unfortunately, was interrupted with his phone buzzing.

  Grunting lightly, the older man grabbed his phone, looking at the screen to see the caller before answering it. "I must be honest, it didn't go well for us, Tina-"

  _"We got a lead."_

  "A lead?" He repeated. His eyes widened, back instantly rose from the cushy chair. The word made Theseus' face brightened so quick that it caught Luke's attention. "What is it?"

  _"Arcanus. Some sort of modern, contemporary show that opens every weekend. Around four kilometers from Edwinstree. Modesty caught Credence working there last year, so we're heading there now."_

  Theseus eyed at Luke, who was sipping his drink with raised eyebrows. Curious what made him so energized in all sudden. A smirk slowly spread across the Inspector's face.

  "Brilliant."  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  


   When Tina and Achilles searched 'Arcanus' through the internet, they would find a colorful gigantic tent. A huge plank that read 'the Arcanus Show' written with neon lights standing right next to the entrance, and various food stalls around them. But as they reached their destination, what they saw was far different than what they'd expected.

  Behind the tall wire fence, stood an old wide building. Walls made out of bricks and the entrance was nothing but a big dull garage door, decorated with torn out papers all over it that seemed have remained there for a long time. It looks old, and lifeless. There was nobody else around except one person at the gate.

  Tina had to check the address on her phone several times to make sure they went to the right place, and it can't be denied anymore. "This is it, Archie."

  Achilles leaned forward to the windshield to get better view, before letting out an uncertain sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this."

  The two detectives got out from the car and slammed their doors in unison. They approached that person; a big, middle-aged white man with thick yet well groomed beard, who was busy locking the gate until he got startled by the detectives' presence.

  "Excuse me, uh, Sir," Tina greeted him. "Is this Arcanus?"

  The man shot them a bitter glare. As if that word really offended him. "You're one day too late, miss. We've shut down the show." He jeered. "The truck just left an hour ago."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this man? Will the team find another lead? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Do tell me what you think of this chapter, I hope you're not bored with this one :) 
> 
> See you later <3


	8. Chapter 8

  "You've... shut down the show?"

  "I meant i've shut it down _here_. We're moving to a small town in France to try our luck." He explained, "Ever since that little bastard running away with my main star, ticket sales keep droppingㅡ"

  The man began mumbling to himself, complaining on and on how the show is ruined, and how this 'little bastard' stole his main star. He must be either the owner or the manager, Tina speculated. A perfect timing, she must say, for out of all people they'd found someone who seemed to know all about the show inside out.

  "I'm sorry, Sir. But, this 'bastard' you're talking about," Achilles interrupted. "Could it be Credence?"

  The name caused the man drop into silence. He froze. The name had certainly rung a bell, as he finally faced the detectives, staring at them in disbelief.  "How do you know him?" He squinted his eyes suspiciously. "Who are you people?"

  Achilles cleared his throat, offering his hand, "My name is Achilles Tolliver, and this is Tina Scamander. We're detectives, Sir. We would like to ask you some questions regarding Credenceㅡ"

  The man scoffed. "If it's about him, then i've got nothing to tell you. He gave me nothing but bad luck!" He turned his back and grumpily walked away. Tina immediately went after him, with Achilles trailing from behind.

  "Please, Sir, It won't take too much of your time! Just a few questionsㅡ"

  "It's been quite a rough day for me, Miss. My answers wouldn't be so helpful either."

  "But if you're still willing to answer them," Achilles raised his voice in desperation, "We might be able to find your main star."

  The man stopped his steps.  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  The piece of photo being slammed onto the desk broke the silence.

  Tina threw her head back to the chair with a groan. Her eyes fluttered close as she rubbed her temples, trying to ease the headache she had been feeling for the past hours. She couldn't believe she was this frustrated.  


  _"Credence came to me last year, begging me to give him a job. He said he needed to collect money so he can search for his real family."_

  The bearded man was Skender, the owner of Arcanus Show. For a business he just started 18 months ago, the show was a huge success. They managed to sell out tickets at least once a month, had had visitors from other cities. It's understandable he was enraged knowing he had to close down and move to a smaller town in another country. It took Tina and Achilles some effort, but they managed to get some important leads eventually.

  _"What job did you give him?"_

_"Mostly cleaning, sometimes giving pamphlets to the audiences. Nothing dangerous, Miss Detective. I know he's just a boy."_

_"When did he run away?"_

_"Eight months ago, sunday afternoon. I remember it clearly. He left when the show was about to start and took my star with him."_

  _"Your star," Achilles said. "Tell us about them."_

_Mr. Skender smirked mockingly before letting out a scoff. "I thought you did your research."_

_He reached his coat pocket and took out a crumpled pamphlet. Tina straightened the paper out to get a clearer view. "Her name is Nagini. At least, that's what she wants to be called. The only thing i know is that she was never late for work, and that's the only thing i cared about."_

_The detectives leaned to take a closer look. There were approximately twenty people in the pamphlet, complete with the costumes and all. In the middle, who got the spotlight, was a young woman in a long dark blue dress. Pale skinned with ebony colored eyes that matches her hair. Her pose graceful and enchanting. From her features, Tina concluded she must have east or southeast asian heritage._

_"My wife knows her the most. She basically knows all about our members and staffs, but she's already in France, unfortunately. Which is i already told you, Detectives, my answers wouldn't be helpful either."_

_"So... Your wife is the only one who knows about Nagini's real name, or her backgroundㅡ"_

_"Well, no. Credence does. And probably the main four dancers," Mr. Skender interrupted Achilles nonchalantly. "I'm not sure, she barely talks to anyone."_

_Tina's eyes lightened up upon his answer. "Do you perhaps have a photo of them, Sir? The cast, but without these costumes so we can identify them?"_  


  They had to follow him to his place to get the photo, which now was lying on Tina's desk. It was the only one Mr. Skender had left, he said it was after their very first show, so some staffs and members in the photo may had been replaced. But luckily, the four main dancers that could lead them to Credence and Nagini were there, and Mr. Skender was able to point their names and places they might be, enough for the two detectives to find more leads.

  But turns out they weren't as lucky as they thought.

  It's been four days. _Four days_ since her and Achilles' encounter with Mr. Skender. They had found and talked to three of the main dancers; Vinda Rosier, who agreed to meet at a pub in London called 'the Blind Pig', also Evangeline Celeste who happened to be a part-timer there. The third dancer was Blair Lee, a college student whom Tina and Achilles met yesterday. Neither of them knew who Nagini's real name was. They did tell bits of her background, but none of it are useful for the case.

  The fourth dancer in the photo turned out had quit long ago, and was replaced by a woman whom they called 'Rose', she also had left when the ticket sales started dropping. Vinda, Evangeline, and Blair admitted they didn't part ways in good terms, thus why they had completely lost contact with Rose and the former fourth dancer. All they could give was a picture of them.

  Tina stared at the ceiling emptily. Hopelessly. She realized Skender didn't give them proper answers, and now she needs to find Rose or this former fourth dancer with such little information. There were only two days before Yusuf Kama gives Leta's report, Tina wasn't sure if she was able to find Credence before that.

  A knock on the opened door caught Tina's attention, as she found Achilles resting his shoulder against the doorframe. "Good news, Rahayu can join us tomorrow."

  "Splendid," Tina sighed in relief. "And Theseus?" she asked, recalling how she found her brother-in-law sleeping in his office with burning body temperature, which was shocking, considering he seemed just fine this morning.

  "Luke drove him home. Bought him food too because he felt guilty for buying him iced coffee." the corner of Achilles' lips twitched into a smile. "You should go home too, Tina. I take care of the reports, remember?"

  "I know, it's just, Naginiㅡ"

  "We'll continue it tomorrow. First thing in the morning, if you'd like."

  Tina smiled in awe. His snappy comments and stinginess towards foods could make him an arse sometimes, but Achilles actually cares a lot for his team. He could be surprisingly sweet when the moment is right, and Tina couldn't imagine how their team would be without him.

  "Thanks, Archie."

  "Now go home or i'll tell Newt to pick you up."

  She laughed.  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  


  It was 8 pm, the sky has turned into a deep shade of blue. Like Achilles told her, Tina left the headquarters and head home. Lights from buildings and along the streets accompanied her way as she walked to her apartment. She was only two blocks away when her phone began to buzz. Reluctantly, Tina stopped her steps and answered the call.

  "Who is this?"

  _"Look across the street. Don't say my name, i'm dead, remember?"_

  Her eyebrows furrowed, recognizing the voice too well. Tina turned her stare to the other side of the street, in which she'd found a petite figure standing by a streetlight. There she was, Leta Lestrange, eyes wandering anywhere but at Tina's direction. She had a few changes in her look; her long brown hair was cut into a short bob, similar to Tina's haircut last year, only hers was wavy and jet black. Her old wine-colored coat that she used to wear through the autumn was replaced by an olive green one, with black turtleneck and a pair of jeans underneath.

  "What are youㅡ"

_"Have you found Credence?"_

  "Not exactly," Tina cleared her throat. Slightly embarrassed. "But we are close."

  _"Well, i hope you'll find him soon."_ Leta spoke with a quieter voice, _"Yusuf will hand the reports tomorrow, which means you have to shift this case to Graves. You had the laptop with you?"_

  "Safe and sound in my apartment."

  _"Good. Meet us at Picquery's place tomorrow night."_

  Tina shoved her hand into her pocket. She saw Leta began to walk away, so she immediately lowered her head, didn't want people around notice to whom she was talking to. It was painful for Tina to act like this. Unable to see each other normally, pretending someone as close as a sister didn't exist anymore when the truth says otherwise. Images of Queenie and Newt flashed through her mind, urging her to tell Leta about it.

  "Uhm, listenㅡ"

  "See you there, Teen."

  Tina heaved a heavy sigh, couldn't help but feel disappointed how their conversation ended. But oh, what choice does she have? She'll meet her tomorrow night anyway. Tina hoped they'll be able to talk, especially about Queenie.

  It took her ten minutes to finally arrived at home. She quietly opened the door, about to say a cheerful ' _I'm homee'_ as a surprise until she saw Newt back-facing her at his desk. Fingers busy typing and eyes glued to the computer's screen.

  Warmth bursted within Tina's chest. For the past five days, after his confession about Leta, her husband had a hard time on continuing his story. He couldn't even dare to go near that desk. But now, _He's finally writing again,_ she thought, a proud smile spread across her lips. She greeted him by gently placing her hands on his shoulders, "Hey."

  Newt who already noticed from her steps, took a short glance, "Oh, hello," he returned her greeting. Then blushed a bit when he realized Tina was staring at the screen. "Uhm, i just started two hours ago soㅡ"

  "That's wonderful," Tina praised while sliding her arms around him, "One step at a time. Don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"

  Newt raised his head to meet her eyes, smiling warmly as a response. The couple shared a light kiss, then Newt turned his focus back on his book.

  "Have you had dinner?"

  "No, i was waiting for you."

  _Awh._ Tina rested her chin on top of his head, "Hmm.. Then, should we cook special dinner or should we go out tonight?" she asked, "You know, as a small celebration?"

  Newt paused his typing for a moment. A soft chuckle was heard, "There's no need to celebrate," he replied, lips stretched into a grin, "But going out would be lovely."

   
  
  


   


oOo  
  
  


  Meanwhile, in a small and cramped flat somewhere on the other side of the city, Nagini was standing in the corner. Biting on her bottom lip to hold it from trembling. With her arms wrapped around herself, she quietly watched Credence shoving instant food packages into a plastic bag.

  It's been like this since dinner; eerie silence filling the atmosphere, that grew more and more uncomfortable each minute passed. Neither of them could hide how terrified they are.

  "Credence," in a low, quivery voice, Nagini finally dared to speak, "If we don't get out of here, you'll getㅡ"

  Credence stood. His gaze warm yet vulnerable, and Nagini knows what he was going to say, "We can't. Not until she finds us."

  The young woman huffed harshly, tears trickled down her cheeks. Same answer, over and over again, it made her grow desperate. Five days has passed, Credence wouldn't survive if they stay here any longer. Yet they needed to stay put, waiting for the cue. God, how come he's willing to be a part of this mysterious plan when he was chased by death?

  "But, what if she can't?"

  "Trust me," Credence assured. "She will."  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  


  The next morning, Tina went to the headquarters early again. She'd settled in the meeting room, proceeding her research on Arcanus staffs and members as she waits for her teammates. The same question for the past five days stuck in her mind.

_Will they find Credence today?_

  The sound of the door being opened harshly caught Tina's attention.

  "Achilles is in the loo now, but you know what he did this morning?" Before Tina could say hello, Rahayu already blasted her with a rant. Utter annoyance shown across her face. "He freaking came to my flat at 6.30 am. _Six. Thirty!_ What kind of person who picks someone up that hour?!"

  "What time did you ask him to pick you up?"

  "That's the weirdest part! I didn't!" said Rahayu. "He just showed up in all suddenㅡ"

  "Morning, ladies!" Achilles cheerfully interrupted as he entered the room. "Iㅡ where's Luke?"

  "He said he's coming in two hours. Theseus will join us too at noon, though i told him not to." Tina sighed. "Anyway, Rahayu, here's what we got so far."

  She told Rahayu her and Achilles' previous investigation, everything the younger detective had missed while she was cracking another case. Rahayu's eyes lit up when Tina mentioned Arcanus, "Oh, my sister used to work there!"

  "She... did?"

  "Yeah, Anggi Grace, but they call her 'Rose'. She was the choreographer since the show first opened. Became one of the main dancers before she quit several months ago."

  Shivers sent down Tina's nape. She and Achilles instantly looked at each other with widened eyes. Rahayu said the exact same thing like those main dancers told them. Tina quickly took out her phone, opened her gallery and showed Rose's picture, "Is this your sister?"

  "Yeahㅡ where did you get the picture?"

  "But, i don't understand," Achilles frowned. "You said she'd worked there since the show was first opened, how come we couldn't find her here?"

  Rahayu looked at the piece of photo Achilles gestured at. She tilted her head, examining for a moment, then chuckled softly, "You did. You just didn't recognize her."

  Both Tina and Achilles leaned forward to get a closer look. At the photo, Rahayu pointed her finger at a tall male figure standing next to Evangeline Celeste. Achilles' mouth hung open in realization, "Oh, she'sㅡ"

  Rahayu nodded. "Yes."

  "She's our only lead, Rahayu." said Tina, "How do we reach her?"

  "Well, if she has no schedule this morning," Rahayu shrugged, a smile stretched across her lips. "We could meet her in twenty minutes."  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its been awhile ☺️  
> And yes, if you're wondering, Rahayu's sister, Anggi Grace is trans :D 
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what do you think of this chapter! See you in the next one~


End file.
